


The Misfits

by denovannovan



Category: South Park
Genre: Bebe is a great friend, Break Up & Make Up, Butters' parents are awful, Craig Is An Asshole, Eric Cartman Gets Therapy, F/M, Good Eric Cartman, I am not sure if Creek will be endgame, Kenny's parents are awful, Liane Cartman - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Poly Relationships, Therapy, There's meth in the coffe, Trans Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Trans Male Character, Tweek's parents are awful, but that will happen much later, maybe not I make no promises about the ships, we aren't going to focus on them much anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denovannovan/pseuds/denovannovan
Summary: This is the story of how Butters, Cartman, Kenny,  and Tweek became friends, left South Park for good and started living a chaotic life in the big city. Some hearts are broken, some lose their families, and all of them find a new one in the unlikeliest of places.Follow the Misfits in a journey of friendship and self-discovery.[WARNING: English is not my first language. So, if there are any mistakes, now you know.]
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, It's bad - Relationship, Other relationships to add
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Misfits

Tweek have been dating Craig for years now. They are eighteen, and Tweek is more than sure he’s gay and completely and totally in love with Craig. Craig is not only his best friend but also the only one apart from his therapist that seems to genuinely care for him.

His therapist is unsure about his relationship with Craig, she says that it may not be healthy for him (considering the way they got together) and fears it may interfere with his development. Tweek is not happy about what she says (he knows their relationship is real, if not they wouldn’t kiss!) but he understands she wants the best for him and is only trying to help. Dr. Lozano is worried that he may be too dependent of his boyfriend and tells him it will be good for him to have friends of his own. She says it’s good for Tweek to have someone he can rely on so much like Craig, but he needs to learn how to do some things by himself. 

When Tweek tells Craig about this, he seems to like the idea a lot and encourages Tweek to do as the therapist says. So Tweek starts going to the clinic more often and joins a group of people around his age that also attends to therapy. 

Tweek is feeling really anxious and is about to bail when he sees a familiar face. 

Eric fucking Cartman. 

The first thing Tweek notices about him is how much taller than him and Craig he is now. He has also lost some weight but still looks big enough to be part of South Park’s football team. He’s different. It’s been years since he last saw him. Tweek stopped going to school and started being tutored at home when his anxiety and paranoia became worse and started having really bad episodes every two days. That’s when the therapy began. 

Tweek looks confused for a moment and is quite unsure of what to do, but decides that approaching Cartman is the best decision. It is true that they never got along before, but Tweek believes that five years is a long time and they both are very different people now. Also, his therapist told him he had to at least talk to one person that session. 

He approaches Cartman and the boy looks at him weirdly before he finally recognizes him. Cartman pales and tries to leave, confusing the blond.

“Cartman!” He practically yells, stopping him and gaining the attention of the doctor in charge of the group. 

The doctor gets closer to them and asks them if there’s any problem, looking at Cartman in a weird way. 

“Everything is fine... Come on, Tweek. Let's talk.” Says Cartman, looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

They sit together far away from the others but under the attentive gaze of the doctor who for some reason looks pleased. There’s an uncomfortable silence between them and Tweek feels the strong need to start pulling his hair out but refrains from doing it. 

He nearly jumps when Cartman starts speaking. 

“I’ve been coming to therapy with Dr. Elfman for about two years now.” He confesses, not looking him at the eye.

“I have five years of coming to therapy with Dr. Lozano. She’s really nice.” Tweek says, not really knowing what to add to their conversation. “You know, because of the anxiety and paranoia.” Tweek explains, even though he knows everyone in South Park knows about his problems. Its a small town after all. 

“I know. I have... Seen you around, you know? I just... Thought it wasn’t a good idea to talk to you.” 

“...Oh, why?” The blond feels sad for a moment. For reason, he feels like it’s his fault Cartman feels that way and that something is wrong with him. 

“Because I was an asshole to you, obviously. I’ve been an asshole to everyone in this town, actually. That’s why I’ve been coming to therapy. ‘Cause I’m kind of a psycho.” Cartman looks bitter when he says this, and something like regret crosses his face. Tweek thinks he’s being honest, and in that moment he decides to give him a chance.

He relaxes and they talk for a long time and, surprise surprise, they get along very well. Tweek even looks forward to their next meeting. Cartman is still kind of an asshole, but he is fun to be around and he is genuinely trying to be nice to others. He even treats Tweek nicely and talks to him like an equal, unlike others that baby him or talks to him like he’s some kind of a ticking bomb. It’s a great change, but the mood changes when he mentions Craig. 

“Wait, you and Craig are still dating?” He asks, and Tweek frowns. 

“Of course. He is actually one of the reasons I’ve been getting better. He visits me almost every day and takes care of me since my parents are mostly out working at the coffee shop. Token and Clyde visits sometimes, too. They are cool to be around. Actually, Craig’s gonna pick me up. Do you want to say hi?” Cartman looks at him weirdly, but nods anyways. 

The session ends and they walk outside side by side. Tweek smiles when he sees Craig and hugs him. The other is smiling and kiss his forehead softly before asking him if he had a good time. 

“Yes I did! Actually, you won’t believe who I found at the session!” Says Tweek with exciment as he turns around to point at Cartman, who looks angry for some reason. 

“Hey, Tucker. Tweek here was telling how an amazing boyfriend you are. How much you have helped him. Good to know you are so... _Dedicated_ to your relationship.” Cartman says in a mocking way, and the blond wants to think he’s only teasing.

Craig frowns and tightens his grip on Tweek. 

“Right. What the fuck are you doing here, anyway?” Asks Craig with a menacing voice. 

“Can’t you guess? I’m getting therapy too, idiot.”

“Yeah, right. Tweek, we’re leaving.”

“See you next session, Tweekers.” Says Cartman as he makes the effort to smile softly at the blond. Tweek feels happy to see that Cartman is trying to be nice and smiles brightly in return. 

He gets on Craig’s car and the whole ride Craig is tense. His boyfriend asks him to tell him everything about what he did and talked about with Cartman, Tweek does it with no problem. After all, he had a good time and has nothing to hide. He tells him Cartman was a good company and that he’s looking forward to see him again. Craig looks unsure, but doesn’t add anything else. He only tells him he shouldn’t trust Cartman so much and that’s the end of the conversation. 

Tweek knows Craig doesn’t like Cartman and he can understand why, but it doesn’t stops him from talking to him the next time he sees him. Cartman looks surprise when Tweek greets him but tries to play it cool. 

They become friends very slowly. Cartman is still a little shit and his humour can be too much for Tweek sometimes. When Cartman goes too far, Tweek just tells him he’s being mean and leave the room. Cartman will never apologise to him, but he at least looks guilty and gives him a nice warm cup of coffee as a truce. Things aren’t always smooth between them. Some days Tweek’s anxiety becomes unbearable and it is too much pressure to be around Cartman. Some other days, it’s Cartman anger issues and lack of emphaty that makes their friendship unbearable. 

Tweek believes they are making a lot of progress. Cartman starts trusting him more. He doesn’t really explains what drove him to decide it was time to start receiving therapy, but he tells Tweek it is because he wants to be a better person for his mother and to prove someone important he can be good. Tweek guesses it may be a _special_ someone. 

Cartman in love. How sweet. 

“I just... I know I messed it up, big time. I am all levels of fucked up. Everyone in this fucking town has a reason to hate me. But I don’t want that anymore, you know? My mom... I have... Been awful to her. And want to prove her I can be better. I want to prove everyone I can be good. That I am worthy...” 

Cartman looks incredibly uncomfortable, like if it pains him to say those words. Tweek understands how hard it must be for him to admit all of it and he feels honored for being the one that Cartman trusts. 

“You are worthy, Eric.” Tweek says as he hugs him. “You aren’t the same boy I met years ago. You have grown so much and I am proud of you. You are good.” 

Cartman sobs and Tweek, like the good friend he is, pretends not to notice. 

They form a strong and special kind of friendship. He tells everything about it to his therapist and she seems real proud of him. She advices him to start hanging out outside of the clinic and try to connect with other people too. The news are exciting. It means he’s stable and well enough to try to reconnect with world he left behind thanks to his mental health problems. 

It’s a huge step to take. 

“I’m so excited! But this is too much pressure, man! What if I do something wrong and I go into intense therapy again?” He asks Eric, who’s standing besides him while he waits for Craig to pick him up. 

“Don’t be a fucking pussy Tweek. It’ll be fine." 

“I’m serious Eric! What if I fuck this up and they all think I’m crazier than I already am and they send me to a fucking facility and then--!!” 

“Oh God! Shut the fuck up Tweek! You’re giving me a headache. None of that will happen, ok? I won’t let it happen.”

“But--!” 

“No. I won’t listening to this crap again. You’re cool, dude. Ok? And she told you you could hang out with me, didn’t she? So, come to my place tonight.” Tweek looks at him with wide eyes and notices that Cartman is trying to look casual about it. “Poor-boy is coming over, too. Its boys night. So, you can join if you wanna.” He says a little more shyly now. 

Tweek almost jumps with excitement. “Yes!” He’s so happy! It’s been so long since he had been invited to be a part of something. The therapist was right, it is nice to have friends of his own! He has always liked Clyde and Token, but they are Craig’s friends. Not his. And sometimes it feels like they only talk to him because they have to and not because they want to. 

Cartman looks almost relieve when he agrees and Tweek giggles a little. His friend can be really sweet sometimes. “Alright. I’m gonna pick Kenny up. Wanna come? We’re gonna buy some pizza on the way home and maybe some tacos.”

“Oh, I would like to. But Craig is almost here and--”

“Pfft, come on Tweekers. He’s not your fucking dad, just tell him to fuck off and come with your friends.” Says Cartman with that angry look in eyes he gets evertime he mentions Craig. 

“I’m not friends with Kenny, though.”

“Unimportant. He’s gonna love you, you are adorable. Also he’s poor, so he can’t get to pick friends. I pick his friends.” 

Tweek blushes and pouts. “That’s mean.” 

“It’s true. He’s a dirty, poor, man-whore and he’s gonna adore you. I told him about you, he’s excited to meet you.”

“But we already know each other!” 

“But you haven’t seen him in years! He’s completely changed. He’s poorer than before, you’ll be surprised.”

“You’re ridiculous. I wonder why I even consider you my best friend.” 

“Same here, spaz. Hey, look. Your sweet, attentive and caring boyfriend is here.” Cartman says in a mocking tone. Tweek rolls his eyes and pushes him a little. 

“Argh! Be nice!” 

Cartman makes a face and Craig gives him the finger when he sees him. Tweek sighs and hugs his boyfriend, receiving a kiss in the cheek in return. Cartman sighs loudly, and Craig curses him under his breath. Tweek wonders if his boyfriend and best friend will ever get along some day. He hopes so. 

“Um, Craig? I want to... Well, you see, the therapist told me I could go out more often. Eric invited me over and--”

“Eric?”

“Yeah, Eric. Cartman. I know you came all the way here for me but, I don’t know. I was wondering if--”

“What little spaz here is trying to say is, he wants you to fuck off and come with me instead to pick Kenny up. We’re having boys night at my place. Girlfriends are not invited, sorry.” 

“Eric! I told you to be nice.”

“Yeah, but you were taking too much time.”

“No. Absolutely no. I am taking you home.” Says Craig a little too loud. Tweek frowns, clearly confused by his reaction. 

“Home? Well, that’s not really fair now for Tweek. Is it, Tucker? I mean, didn’t you promise to attend to Bebe’s party tonight?” There’s a smile on Cartman’s face when he says this, but for some reason it makes the blond feel uneasy. 

“Oh, Craig. You didn’t tell you have a party today!” Now Tweek feels bad for making him pick him up after therapy when he is clearly busy! Oh, what a bad boyfriend.

“I must have forgotten.” He answers quickly not looking away from Cartman. 

“Yeah, you know what? I have a better idea. Why don’t we all go to Bebe’s party? I am pretty sure everyone’s excited to see you again, Tweek.” 

“I don’t--”

“Tweek doesn’t do well in crowded spaces.”

“Actually, he told me the good news today! Dr. Lozano just gave him the green card to finally start hanging with others outside the clinic! Isn’t that amazing, Tucker? We could all celebrate at Bebe’s party!” Craig pales and searches Tweek’s eyes for confirmation. 

Tweek smiles and nods. “Yeah, I’m actually really excited about it. That’s why Eric invited me over. And, well, I know Dr. Lozano said I am getting better but a party still sound like too much pressure.” 

“Aww, really Tweek? I bet Craig would love to have you there--!”

“Cartman, enough!” Craig yells suddenly, making Tweek jump. “You made your point. I am leaving, you can go with him, ok? But send me a text so I can know you’re ok, please. I’ll pick up later, alright?”

“What are you, his mom? Give him some space, dude.”

“You shut your big fat mouth before I punch you.” 

Tweek feels lost in the conversation, but nods and gives Craig a little peck on his lips. For some reason Craig steps away and lowers his head. He seems tense, and Tweek can’t help but worry. Before he can try reach for him again, Cartman pull him towards him. 

“Come on, Tweek. We don’t have time, Kenny’s waiting. And something tells me Craig here is running out of time too.” Craig gasps and his eyes widen, Tweek just assumes Cartman is being weird about the party. 

They leave and once they get on Cartman’s car, he spends the next 15 minutes trying to chose the perfect playlist for the ride. Eric doesn’t talk, he seems angry for some reason and Tweek decides it’s better not to ask in fear he may direct his anger at him. When they arrive to Kenny’s place Tweek is surprised. He knows Kenny is poor (Cartman says it all the time) but he didn’t expect him to live in such bad conditions. 

Kenny steps out of his house after five minutes of waiting and seems to be in the middle of a fight with his father. The man is screaming obscenities and Kenny just tells him to fuck off before getting in the back of the car. Cartman snorts and greets him. 

“Problems with the old man again?”

“He’s an asshole. I hate him so damn much.” 

Kenny spends the whole time complaining and Cartman only gives Tweek a reassuring look. Tweek says nothing, and lets Kenny to vent. The boy finally stops his ranting when they arrive to the pizza place. He greets Tweek there and puts an arm around his shoulder. Kenny is surprisingly nice. It is not hard for the blond to get along with him since he is very similar to Cartman. He’s rude, sarcastic and has no filter. The only difference between the boys is that Kenny is a big pervert who flirts with anything that has a pulse. Including him. 

Tweek wonders if he would get along with Stan and Kyle too.

They have a great night together. They watch some old movies like Indiana Jones and Star Trek and then play videogames. It’s fun and Tweek cherish every moment of it. For the first time in a really long time, he doesn’t feel like a freak or an outsider. He feels completely normal. 

It makes him a little sad when he checks out his phone and finds a text from Craig telling him that he’s coming to pick him up in a few minutes. 

“Oh, dear. Is it so late already?”

“Yup. Do you want the fat-ass and I to give you a ride?” 

“Hey! I’m not a fatass, poor-boy!”

“Oh, no. It’s ok. Craig will be here in a few minutes.”

“Wait, Craig Tucker? Why?” 

“Because he’s my boyfriend.” Kenny frowns. 

“You guys got back together?”

“Um, we never broke up?” 

“But--!”

“Kenny, I’m thirsty.” Interrupts Cartman quickly. “Come with me to the kitchen. Tweek, do you want anything?”

“Not really.”

“Ok. Kenny, come on.” 

They get up and Kenny follows Cartman with hesitation. It takes them five minutes to return but when they do, Kenny looks particularly angry. He has a mean expression in his face and is looking really tense. Tweek holds his hand when he sits next to him in a sweet attempt to soothe him. He starts regretting it, thinking he may have overstepped some boundaries when Kenny sighs and gives his hand a little squeeze. 

Craig sends him a text to let him know he has arrived, so he gets up and hugs Kenny good bye. Cartman walks him to Craig’s car and before he can get inside he stops him. 

“Just wanna say something to your boyfriend, Tweek. Don’t worry, I won’t be mean.” Tweek feels uneasy but nods anyway. He steps away and let the boys talk for a moment. When Cartman is done he smiles at him and hugs him. 

Tweek freezes, it is the first time that Eric initiates a hug. 

“Hey, Tweekers. Before you go I want you to remember something.” Cartman whispers. “You and poor-boy are my best friends in this hellish town, and I care about both of you very much.”

“You-you are my best friend too!” 

Cartman laughs and breaks their embrace. “Alright, that was very gay. Take care, Tweek.” 

The blond gets on the car and Craig drives them in silence to their house. The air around them is so uncomfortable that Tweek feels the need to dig his nails into his palms. He doubts if it was a good idea to let his friend talk to his boyfriend knowing how little they stand each other. 

When they get to his house they sit on the couch next to each other. The silence is driving Tweek crazy, so he decides to finally break it. 

“How was the party?!” He screams and then swallows hard when he notices the frown on Craig’s face. “Ah, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to--”

“I’ve been seeing other people.” 

And that, Tweek wasn’t expecting. 

“... Wait, what?” 

“I, fuck... This is difficult. I’ve been... With girls, you know? Romantically. I guess, being gay was truly just a phase for me and... I just, started dating other people.”

“What?” Tweek repeats with a soft voice. “But you said you loved me the other day?”

“Oh, God. I do love you Tweek, so very much. But I just, I don’t know, I like girls and well, I have my needs.” 

“But you kiss me all the time.”

“It is mostly out of habit, I guess.” 

Tweek is trembling now. He wants to punch Craig so hard right now.

“Since when?” He manages to ask with a calm voice. 

“Tweek, baby--”

“Since when, Craig?”

“I, well... For while now. There’s been... Several people.” The blond just stares at him and Craig sighs. “A month after you started receiving therapy.”

“What... What the fuck, Craig?! That was five years ago!” Screams Tweek as he gets up from the couch to put more distance between him and Craig. 

“I know! And I was planning on breaking up with you before I started seeing new people but then your paranoia started getting worse and your anxiousness became too much and then you were stuck at the clinic all of the time!”

Suddenly Tweek felt extremely angry. 

“So this is my fucking fault?!”

“Of course not!”

“Then why the fuck you didn’t break up with me sooner?!”

“Because I didn’t want to have in my conscious that you hurt yourself because of me!”

Everything stops for a moment. Tweek draws a sharp breath and gives a step back. The words feel like a punch in the gut. Tweek wants to feel angry at them, but feels disgust and shame for himself instead. 

“Ow, that’s fucking rich! You are so selfish!”

“What would you have expected me to do instead?!“

“I would have prefered for you to be honest with me!”

“How could I be fucking honest when you were going insane?! Your mental health was a mess! How could I be sure that the break up wasn’t gonna destroy you even further?! You are so fucking dependant of me, I even take more care of you than your fucking parents! I couldn’t just walk away from you!”

“I DON’T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY!” Tweek yells with tears in his eyes. His nails are digging so hard on his palms that he is sure they are bleeding. 

“This is fucking why I didn’t want tell you! I knew you would get all worked up! Urgh, I tried to tell Cartman this was a bad idea but he wouldn’t listen!” 

“Argh! Cart-Cartman?” 

“Yes! The fat-ass told me I only had today to... Tell you everything. But he doesn’t understand! You gotta listen to me, Tweek. I never told you the truth because I love you, I care about you so damn much and I was afraid how you would take it. Just look at you, baby. You’re even twitching really hard... You haven’t done that in a while.” Craigs says the last part with a soft voice and Tweek completely despises it. 

He gets up and tries to get closer to hold him in his arms but Tweek doesn’t let him. 

“S-stop, please, just stop.”

“Come on, baby. You need to understand why I lied to you. You were in very delicate state of mind. I couldn’t tell you.”

“Why did’t you tell me anything once I became stable?”

“... Because you needed me.” 

Tweek closes his eyes. For some reason those words feel like poison. 

“I did think about it, but... Your parents, Tweek. They are fucking useless and I was the only one who truly paid attention, you know? Damn! I talk to you therapist. I buy your medicine. I come here almost everyday to check on you.”

“Do you want a fucking medal for that? For taking care of the freak boy nobody wants?”

“Tweek, baby, don’t be like that--”

“Leave.”

“Come on, love--”

“I said leave, please!”

“Tweek!”

“No! I don’t want to listen anymore of you shit! Do you want to be set free? Alright, we’re done! There! Are you happy?! You don’t have to keep coming back! You don’t have to take care of me anymore or, or keep me in a fake relationship just to make me happy!”

“Baby, no--”

“Don’t fucking call me baby!”

“Alright, Tweek. Just, I only want you to understand.” Craig lifts his hands, as if he’s dealing with a wild animal. Tweek feels insulted.

“I understand. Now please, leave.”

Tweek is having a hard time not breaking down. He wants to scream so loud until he loses his voice. He wants to burn the fucking place down. He wants to hurt himself, rip out his hair until there’s nothing to grab on. But he won’t do any of that. Not until Craig is gone, anyway. That would only prove him right and Tweek doesn’t want that. 

“If you love me so much, if you truly care about me... You’ll leave right now, and you won’t come back.”

“Tweek, don’t do this...” Craig looks pale and seems about to cry. The blond doesn’t understand why. He’s not the victim here. 

Maybe its the guilt. 

“Craig, please. I don’t want to ask you again. _Leave._ ” 

A terrible silence sets in the room. Craig bites his lips, and Tweek fears he’ll have to beg. Thankfully, after a painful moment, Craig starts walking towards the door. Tweek holds his breath when Craig turns around to stare at him directly. He swallows hard and sighs in relief when his now ex-boyfriend turns around again and leaves without another word. 

Tweek waits a few minutes before going upstairs to locking himself up in his room. He cries for hours, he destroys his room and throws away everything that reminds him Craig. Turns out, his rooms is filled with things that belongs to the other boy and he ends up throwing a ton of shit away. He feels defeated and for the next couple of days. He misses his therapy and ignores his phone completely. He has missed calls from Craig, Clyde and Token and even one from Kenny. 

His anxiety returns at full force and there’s an uncomfortable itch inside of him that makes him want to rip his skin off. The only reason he keeps himself from using self-harm is the thought that he would be proving Craig right, and that’s the last thing he wants right now. 

Craig lied to him because he saw him weak. And Tweek was far from helpless. 

His sad routine changes Thursday morning he hears a knock at his door. For a foolish moment, Tweek believes that for the first time in forever his parents actually noticed his absence and now are worried about him. Then, he hears _their_ voices. 

“Open the door, Tweekers.”

“Dude, maybe we should give him space.”

“You shut the fuck up, poor-boy. I didn’t ask you to be here, anyways.”

“I’m here because I’m trying to be a good friend, fat-ass.”

“Don’t care. Tweek! Open the fucking door, I know you’re in there!”

The blond sighs and opens the door feeling he didn’t have much of a choice. Also, he has an important question for Cartman. Depending on the answer, he will consider keeping their friendship or not. 

“Wow, spaz. You look like shit.”

“Cartman!”

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to therapy to learn to be a bit more empathetic?”

“Well, yeah it’s one of the reasons--”

“Then stop acting like a fucking jerk.” Says Kenny with an authoritative tone. Tweek almost smiles. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks after clearing his throat. It hurts a little to talk. He has been crying a lot.

“To see how are you doing, obviously. And to drag you out of misery. Craig told me he finally told you everything and I know you haven’t been going to therapy.” Says Cartman with a calm voice and Tweek frowns. Kenny only curses in the back, complaining about how insensitive he can be. 

“So you knew.” 

“Of course.”

“Since the very beginning?” Cartman nods and this time he least have the decency to show something like regret on his face. 

“And you never thought about telling me?” 

“You wouldn’t have believed, we weren’t that close before.” That’s true. Tweek would have picked Craig’s word over his and stop hanging out around him. 

“And now? What’s your excuse now?” 

“I have none. But it’s wasn't because I was protecting that bastard or anything, I just thought it wasn’t my place. I still believed you deserved the truth, though. So I started putting pressure on Craig. If he hadn’t told you anything, I would have done it myself.” 

“So you didn’t hide it because you thought I wouldn’t know how to handle it?”

Cartman actually snorts. “Course not, dude. I don’t give a fuck about your anxiety if you haven’t noticed.” Tweek lets himself to relax. He’s still unhappy about being left in the dark, but he likes Eric’s answer. He doesn’t underestimates him like others. And if there’s something he can always trust about Cartman is his crude honesty. “Wait, is that something he told you? Because if it is, it is really fucked up.”

“Oh dear, yes it is. He put so many shit excuses, Eric.” Tweek says and puts his arms around Cartman, looking for comfort. 

Cartman returns the embrace and Kenny giggles. 

“Wow, didn’t know you could be so soft. Want to give me a hug too, fat-ass?”

“Oh, go fuck yourself!”

“Only if you are watching.” 

Tweek laughs and for the first time since the break up he feels at ease. They all sit on his bed and Tweek tells them everything about what happened with Craig. They behave like good friends and offer to beat up his ex for him, Tweek feels tempted for a moment but declines the offer. They have a good time, he’s still sad and a little angry at Eric but feels grateful for having him around now when he needs him the most. 

“So, wh-why did you push him to confess?” 

“Because it’s fair?” 

“Co-come on, Eric. We know you aren’t one for so-social justice.” Eric frowns and Kenny laughs while he puts his arms around Tweek’s waist and pulls him closer. 

“Oh that’s because our sweet Eric here was cheated on too, and didn’t want you to find out the same way he did. Isn’t that right?” 

Cartman starts screaming and denying everything, his cheeks blushing hard but it makes sense to Tweek. He forgives Cartman completely in that moment and grabs his hand with a small smile on his face. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I already guessed there was someone in your life. Is it the same person you are doing therapy for?” 

Now it’s Kenny’s turn to get angry. 

“Dude, really? That’s a horrible reason. You told me it was because of how shit you were to your mom.”

“It is! But it also is for... You know... To prove Kyle I’m not so shitty.” Cartman looks shy and Tweek thinks that look doesn’t suit him at all. 

“Wait, Kyle? As in Kyle Broflovski?”

“Do you know any other Kyle in this hellish town that’s willing to have a toxic relationship with this fat-ass?”

“Just shut the fuck up, Mccormick!”

“Oh, you need to tell me about this Eric!”

“Yeah, you need too!” Says Kenny with a grin.

“You are both assholes. I’m only going to talk about this because you need a distraction.”

Cartman explains everything. How they first got together, how far they’ve gone, how Cartman fell in love with his worst enemy and then how he discovered that Kyle kept their relationship secret because he was actually pinning after Stan and was ashamed of what they had. When Cartman confronted him about it, Kyle told him he could never be with someone like him for real because he was a monster and what they had was only for good times. Cartman, after a series of bad decisions that followed, decided to join therapy to prove him wrong. In therapy, he actually learned what was wrong with himself and slowly started getting involved to work on his problems for real. 

“We still hang out with them, Kyle and Stan, if you are wondering. But they don’t know about this dude going to therapy.”

“Yeah, I tried telling them once but they thought it was a joke.” Says Cartman with some bitterness.

“Oh, I see. So... Are you still trying to get back together with Ky-Kyle?” 

Kenny groans and Cartman shrugs. “I don’t know. Don’t want to keep talking about it.”

“That’s al-alright.”

“Dude, you’re trembling a lot.” Comments Kenny.

“Argh! Yes! Maybe it’s because I haven’t eaten anything in days?”

“That’s not cool, Teacup. Come, let’s go to your kitchen. Cartman can makes us something.” 

“Alright, can you make me some coffe though?” 

“Whatever you want, sugar.” 

Tweek blushes and Cartman punches Kenny.

“Dude, he just broke up with his boyfriend. Stop flirting.” 

“Ah, you’re no fun.” 

They go to the kitchen together and Tweek sits while Cartman searches inside his fridge for ingredients while Kenny grabs a bag of Tweek Bros ground coffee. The dinner is ready after 15 minutes and for both blonds is the best meal they ever had. Tweek enjoys his coffee deeply and sighs in relief when he drinks it. Kenny takes his cup from his hands out of curiosity, smells it and then drinks some of it. He makes a weird face and looks at Tweek with surprise. 

“Damn, dude. What kind of shit does you parents use to spike the coffee?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about this coffee must have drugs on it, because this tastes like some strong shit. Like, addictive shit.” 

“You’re joking, right?” 

“Nah, man. I’m serious. Like, I can tell because I’m a drug expert, you know? Don’t consume much, I sell it all ‘cause I need the money. But I need to try them so I know if they’re selling me the good stuff. And this, my dude, taste like good shit. I’m not sure what it is though, the taste of coffee does a pretty damn good job covering it. But the rush that it gives, there’s no denying what it is.”

Tweek wants to believe Kenny’s joking, but Cartman is not laughing. So he just drinks more coffee, and decides not to add more to the weird conversation. Thankfully they move from the coffee subject and talk about something else for the rest of the meal. Cartman leaves, but Kenny stays for the night. It is nice to sleep with someone besides him. It makes him feel less lonely. 

Kenny leaves early in the morning saying he has to check on his sister. The boy is sweet, and gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving and warning him one last time about the coffee. Tweek frowns but nods thanks him anyway. 

The rest of the week passes quickly. There’s a nice change in his routine. Now Cartman and Kenny visit often and most of the time they stay for dinner. Tweek starts attending again to his therapy and apologies to Dr. Lozano for his absence. He explains everything to her, and she is proud of him to know that even when he had a bad break down, he didn’t hurt himself or fell into bad habits. The only bad thing he has been doing is drink tons of coffee to the point his teeth are starting to look yellow. His therapist advises him to reduce the doses, but it’s almost impossible for him. 

Kenny’s comments about the coffee having drugs in it start filling his head to the point he obsesses over it and totally forgets he should be sad about what happened with Craig. At first, he thinks it is a stupid idea. A bad joke that Kenny did. But the more he thinks about it, the less sense it does. I mean, why would Kenny joke about it? What if its true? And most importantly, why would his parents do something like that to him? It is stupid. He shouldn’t be even be considering the idea. 

But he is and he starts doing research. 

He reads about drugs and their long time side effects. 

About the harm they do to children. 

About the withdrawal symptoms. 

And Tweek wants to believe it’s only his paranoia acting up but many of the stuff he reads makes a lot of fucking sense and it’s driving him insane.

He doesn’t tell about it to Dr. Lozano, afraid she may think he’s overreacting and instead of listening she may send him new meds. He doesn’t tell the boys either. Tweek thinks it’s better if he has proves before he accuses his parents of doing something so terrible to him. He knows they haven’t been good parents. They have been very absent in his life to the point his ex-boyfriend had to step in and take care of him because they didn’t. But he still loves them with all of their flaws. He can’t help it. 

So after reading so much, he starts searching inside his house for something that may prove Kenny’s words right. He looks everywhere. His parents bedrooms, the bathroom, the basement, his own room, the kitchen, the laundry room. Every single corner. And when he’s about to give up, thinking he may have been wrong after all, he remembers to search in the little space under the stairs. He tries to open it, but the small door is locked. He thinks about calling Kenny and ask him to come over to help him open the door, but the other blond has been acting weird lately and he doesn’t want to bother him. So, he decides to search again his parents bedroom for some keys. 

He feels lucky when he finds a set of keys of different colors and sizes. He takes all of them and walks downstairs again to tries them all. After his fith attempt, the door finally opens. 

The small space under the stairs reminds him of the little room Harry Potter used to sleep in. But this one, instead of looking like a small bedroom, only has bags with something strange inside. Some looks like podwer, while others have little pieces of what looks like crystal inside of them.

Tweek is no idiot. He is obsessive, he made sure to do a very well research of drugs in the internet before he even started looking for them around his house. He knows what this is. 

Meth. 

Next to the bags of meth and other things he doesn’t care to identify, he finds the Tweek Bros coffee. 

Tweek is definitely shaking now. He gets out of there and is surprised to find his parents at the door. They are both smiling and doesn’t seem even slightly bothered that he has found their dirty secret. They don’t even stop to greet him or anything, they just walk to the kitchen and follow their usual routine like nothing it’s wrong. 

Tweek feels incredibly overwhelmed, and it’s unsure of what to do now. He swallows hard and takes a deep breath. He needs answers, and for that, he needs to draw some courage and ask for them. So Tweek grabs one of the meth bags and puts them on the kitchen counter and talks with fake confidence. 

“What is this?” 

“Mmmh? That? Well, our secret recipe of course!” His father answers like there’s nothing wrong with it. Tweek twitches and holds back a scream. Dear Lord, he can feel his anxiousness bulding up. 

“But, but these are drugs! Isn’t this illegal?! What if the cops find out?!” Tweek gives a step back when his parents start laughing at him. 

“Oh, honey! There’s no need to worry about that! We’ve been doing this for years, it is good for business. You know?” His mother adds. She looks so calm and happy, it's unnerving. “People _love_ our coffeee. They can’t just stop drinking it. Just like you, sweetheart.”

“Argh! What?! Bu-but you’ve been giving me this coffee! Since I was just a k-kid!”

“Oh, yes! I remember when we start using our new recipe on you. You were just a baby but loved it anyway! We tried to take it away from you after, you know? But you loved it so much and would get all cranky and fussy. That’s when we knew we did a marvellous job with the recipe!” His father says sounding incredibly proud of himself. Tweek starts feeling dizzy. 

“So... So the reason I am such a freak... It’s because I’ve been... a fucking drug addict this whole time?” 

His parents laugh again and corrects him, saying he’s not a drug addict but a coffee addict. But Tweek just stops listening to them. He focus on the fact that his parents decided to fuck him up as a baby and that’s why he is such a mess right now. He wants to throw up, he wants to scream. So he does. 

He starts screaming and crying in front of them. He pulls his hair so hard that it hurts. 

His parents... His parents just ignores him. 

Tweek starts hyperventilating and after some painful minutes he passes out right there in the kitchen. 

When he wakes up he’s laying on his bed. He feels tired and so, so sad. He thinks about his life, about everything he has suffered. The therapy, the meds, the things that Craig said to him. How everyone else has always seen him as a fucking mess. He thinks about how this is his parents fault, how much they harmed him and how little they care. And what for? Just to create a mediocre coffee?

Coffee. 

It’s all about that, isn’t it? 

The damn coffee is all they care about, isn’t? 

A wave of anger fills Tweek’s inside and a beautiful idea pops in his head. He doesn’t waste any more time. He gets up from the bed not caring how late it is. He takes a small backpack and puts some clothes in it, takes some money and a baseball bat he never used and gets out. 

He walks for 20 minutes. The weather is really cold and he is freezing, but Tweek doesn’t care. He is a man with a mission. 

Tweek Bros coffee shop comes into view. He opens the place with the extra key his father gave him as a gift in his twelve birthday. The blond takes a moment to analyze the place. He grew up there. From a very tender age, his parents taught him the subtle art of coffee making. As a kid, Tweek thought he was lucky for being taught all of that. Thinking it was special and dreamt about the day he would finally start working there.

Now feels only but anger and hatred for this place. 

He takes the bat with both hands. 

Tweek thinks about Craig, about how he lied to him and the pitiful way he truly see him. 

It makes him furious. 

He gives the first swing, breaking the plates on the counter. 

A wave of relief and sick pleasure fills him. He doesn’t even stop to think about the consecuences. 

If people are going to treat him like crazy, he was going to give them crazy. 

Tweek was going to destroy everything. 

And burn this fucking place down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes. I write a little weird because English is not my first language, as you must have noticed. Also, I want to say thank you if you have reached the end of the chapter. Thank you for giving this idea of mine a chance. Tweek's chapter can be a little generic, but I do hope you all be surprised about what's going to happen next with the other boys, which will have their own chapters of course to explain their problems. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you again and please leave a comment. I am curious about what you might think.


End file.
